


Amorra Week- Day 2: Sexual Tension

by Raven_Hallowryn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorra Week, F/M, Sexual Tension, Tension, winter 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot for the second prompt of Amorra Week (Winter Edition 2012).<br/>Korra tries to ambush Amon at Air Temple Island... It turns against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amorra Week- Day 2: Sexual Tension

Those eyes were driving her crazy. The way the bore into the very core of her being was nerve wrecking enough but what really drove her nuts was how colorless they were, so perfectly concealed by the shadowing mask that they could very well be transparent and she wouldn’t know the difference.

Korra desperately wanted to know what those eyes were hiding; she needed to see beneath the mask both physically and metaphorically. He was a puzzle that she was determined to solve.

“My, my…I figured you would have learned your lesson last time, Avatar.” That dangerous baritone rumbled right through her whole being as he stood before her, perfectly composed with his hands behind his back.

“Don’t worry, you won’t get a chance to chi-block me this time, jerk.” The Avatar snapped out, crossing her arms belligerently while trying not to hiss with pain. The fight with Tarrlok and subsequent escape in the snowy mountain had taken its toll on her, she was fine now that the majority of the wounds had been healed but everything seemed sore and her entire body hurt.

“I highly doubt you could stop me if I wanted to chi-block you given the state you are in, my dear.” That expressionless mask seemed to almost smirk, mocking her.

“The fuck do you think you know about me, Amon?” Korra shot out the words angrily and very defensively.

“I know everything about you, Avatar.” The masked man moved dangerously closer and Korra backed away in reply, she was trying not be scared but her body betrayed her, she didn’t know why but she didn’t want him close to her, for some reason she couldn’t stand to have him less than ten feet away and it wasn’t because of fear or loathing.

“The hell you do!” Korra hissed out, feeling the rough wooden bars of the Air Temple’s meditation pavilion against her back; it had been the last place she had expected to find him after the equalists took the island but now she was starting to suspect that he had secluded himself in the gazebo on purpose just so she would show herself. He seemed to have turned Korra’s ambush against her.

“Oh but I do, Korra.” The way he practically purred her name did strange things to the Avatar, she knew she ought to be disgusted but instead a cold thrill fluttered inside her body and she wanted to hear him say her name over and over.

“Then you know why I’m here.” Korra steeled herself and stood tall even as she pressed unconsciously to the ledge of the pavilion under the sharp colorless eyes of the masked man.

“I do. The question is…do you?” Amon moved even closer and Korra prepared to push him back if necessary, after all she was close enough to the water that the setting was to her advantage no matter how powerful he thought himself to be.

“What do you plan to do now that you have taken the island? And where have you taken Tarrlok?”

“Why should I tell you, Avatar?” Amon seemed almost amused by her questioning.

“Whether you tell me or not, I’m taking you down, Amon! I won’t let you terrorize this city anymore!” Korra snapped out aggressively.

“Terrorize? I am ridding this city of true terror and tyranny, Avatar.”

“Bullshit!” Korra slammed her fists into one of the wooden pillars of the gazebo and her wrath made the whole structure shake. “You’re the tyrant and I’m here to stop you once and for all!”

Amon unclasped his hands and before she could even take a bending stance he had her body pinned to a pillar, holding her wrists over her head in one large strong hand with that cold polished mask just inches from her face. His free hand reached up to hold her jaw the very same way he had done back during their first confrontation at Avatar Aang Memorial.

“No. That’s not why you’re here, lovely Korra.” He murmured through that mask as she stared at him in wide eyed shock before she caught herself and glared aggressively.

“Why do you think I’m here then?” Korra snapped, trying to shake her face free of his hold while attempting to conceal the terror she felt as well as that other bubbling emotion that she couldn’t quite define.

“For the same reason I let you catch me alone.” Amon’s sharp colorless gaze bore into the sapphire depths of her eyes.

The silence between the two nemeses was heavy with unsaid words, only the crash of waves against the cliff lightened the pressure that seemed to weigh on them, the air thrummed with such thick tension that Korra swore she could cut through it with a knife if need be. She was shaking against her will and those shadowed eyes never relinquished their hold on her as the blank mask mocked her.

Suddenly he let go of her jaw but before she could look away that large hand of his travelled higher in front of her face, for a single terrifying moment she feared he was going to press it to her forehead and rid her of everything that made her who she was but instead his skilled fingers veiled her eyes. Moments later the Avatar was overwhelmed when warm lips crashed urgently onto her mouth in a violent, biting, sucking, domineering kiss that stole her breath away. Her mouth was consumed by his, his musky beach tinted scent drowned her senses and his pinning body felt strangely exciting as well as petrifying.

For the longest time she had no idea how to react, her brain stupidly enquired how he had pulled the mask away if his hands were busy restraining her wrists and shielding her eyes but her treacherous body reacted by instinct, kissing him like she had never kissed anyone before and arching to mold herself to his powerful athletic frame. He tasted of the sea and of ice but he felt warm and unyielding just like everything else about him.

«What in the world am I doing?!» Korra berated herself after what seemed like forever. Suddenly she was struggling against his grip and fighting to break the forced kiss.

At last he let her go, backing away with graceful speed and slipping the mask back in place before she could catch even the slightest glimpse of his face. Korra remained pressed to the pillar, legs feeling like jelly but forcing herself to take a defensive stance, cracking her knuckles to test her waterbending on the sea below them, it was still there and the way the water rose in an unnatural crashing  wave told her he had spared her one more time.

The Avatar was too shocked to properly think of a suitable course of action, she wanted to slap that stupid mask right off his face but at the same time that tension still hung between them, that terrifyingly powerful sensation of magnetic attraction.

“What are you doing to me?” Korra hissed out, trying to keep the despair off her voice. She couldn’t understand her own feelings, she didn’t know what was happening to her but it was disturbingly scary and so deliciously good at the same time.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Amon stood in his usual stance once more, perfectly straight with his hands behind his back and exuding confidence.

“You kissed me!” Korra shouted angrily. “You hate me! Why would you kiss me?!”

“I don’t hate you. I hate what you represent.” Amon replied simply as if that solved everything. “And you kissed back. Quite enthusiastically if I might add.”

“I…What…That…” Korra dug her fingers in her own hair, growling with frustration. “That wasn’t my intention!”

“What does this mean to us, Avatar Korra?”

“You’re actually asking me?!” Korra slashed the air so angrily that a wall of water rose from the ocean in reaction to her anger. Surely he was being sarcastic.

“Yes, I am.” He didn’t seem fazed in the least by the gigantic wall of clear ocean water that partially surrounded them. “What do you feel for me? What does this mean?” He motioned vaguely at the space between us indicating the heavy tension that thrummed and buzzed between them since the first day they met face to face.

“You mean nothing to me. That…That kiss was nothing but…but a reaction to sexual tension!” Korra snapped out angrily stomping her foot until the whole pavilion shook again.

“Liar.” Amon glared at her heatedly, making the blank mask look threatening and cold. “You know it’s not that simple anymore.”

“NO! THIS MEANS NOTHING!” Korra screamed, unable to look him in the eye. “I HATE YOU, AMON!”

“…So be it.” Amon lunged at her, aiming for the specific set of pressure points in her torso that would render her paralyzed.

Korra reacted in a fraction of a second, moving out of the way but her sore body was too slow to avoid a hit that numbed her left arm. The Avatar cursed, she realized she could not hold this fight and win so when he lunged towards her again, shepherding her towards the sea-side ledge she crashed the massive wall of water onto them until Amon was washed away under the sheer force of the tsunami and she swam away at full speed, propelled by her waterbending.

Korra never looked back as her salty tears became part of the sea around her; she never got to see how he rose effortlessly from the deadly waves and stood on the beach watching her go with sorrow in that hidden face. They both knew they would see each other soon, though when that time came they would be deadly enemies and no amount of sexual tension would save them the pain and the battle that would have to ensue for what this war represented was much bigger than either of them...


End file.
